Untitled
by FiresOfDeath
Summary: [Joint story with Stalker88] Fleur is in her 7th year, participating in the TriWizard Tourny... things get interesting when she interested in our bookworm Hermione... FDxHG [femmeslash]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: HP or characters do not belong to me...

_Untitled_  
By: FiresOfDeath  
Co-author: Stalker88

* * *

It is my 7th year at Beauxbatons and this year the Tri-Wizard Tournament will be held at Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. Seeing how the Tri-Wizard Tournament is only held once in a millennium, I thought it was a once in a lifetime opportunity, so I went. Upon my first arrival, I was utterly uncomfortable with being around such foreigners. Their foods, style, and culture weren't much different, but the people were. Being part veela, I attract many boys automatically. I don't mean to do so, I just do, since its in my blood and all. Besides, its not like I enjoy the attention from the male species. I find them to be utterly rude, barbaric, and disgusting. There was especially one little boy I did not like at all. His name, I found, was Draco Malfoy. I find that he's constantly staring at my direction and giving me these suggestive gestures. 

"So sexy, when are you free?" leered Malfoy.

"Ugh… as if I will ever go out with a little boy like you" I answered, disgusted at his use of language and pervertness.

"Little? I'll show you little, you filthy slut-veela" spat Malfoy.

Malfoy nodded his head at my direction and two other boys emerged from seemingly out of nowhere. They held my hands, and forced me back until I felt the wall on my back. They held me down, and I could not do anything but glare at the blonde in front of me.

"Little is not something you want to call _me_" growled Malfoy threatening.

"Let. Go. Of. Me" I commanded as I stuggled in his cronies' grip.

As I struggled, Malfoy began to forcefully plant kisses onto my neck, jawline, and face in general. I was utterly disgusted as he left wet saliva wherever his filthy mouth and tongue touched. I closed my eyes, as if trying to make the dirty feeling I have go away. I wanted so badly to gag, or vomit and then I heard an angel's voice.

"Stupefy!"

Malfoy and his incompentent cronies fell back, giving me the chance to escape. I forcefully shrugged myself from their grip and ran over to my savior. I stood behind her and watched to see how she will deal with her schoolmates.

"Tsk tsk, Malfoy. It's only the second day, and you're trying something as obscene as rape?"

"You... Mudblood--"

I flinched. Ouch, nasty word he used on her. But, I wonder... is she really muggle-born? I will have to ask her later. Now seems to be a bad time.

"Shut up, Malfoy. At least I have the decency to not make trouble with the guests" she retorted.

At this, Malfoy's two cronies started to charge at my savior. I sighed. Boys will be boys, always so barbaric. Did they forget that they were wizards? Or do they just enjoy the physical contact? I heard the incantation 'Petrificus Totalus' twice and watched the two cronies fall onto the ground like wooden bocks. At this, Malfoy dared not move, nor further badmouthed my angel, so she left and I followed.

"Don't worry about that git, Malfoy. He's always looking for trouble. Just be sure not to anger him too much though, his father is pretty powerful around here..."

"Are you really muggle-born?"

She paused. Did I hit a nerve?

"Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with that?" she answered.

"No, I don't. I was curious, is all, since he called you that foul name--"

"You mean mudblood," scoffed Hermione "I'm used to it. Anyway, you should get going..."

She stopped in front of a big portrait with a fat lady on it. I daresay, she needs to lose some weight.

"Wait, what's your name?"

"Levian Nuclusa"

"Levian?"

To my surprise, the portrait swung open and revealed a passageway. I assume this is one of those common rooms they talk about.

"No, that's just the password. As for my name, that isnt important. Goodnight"

And with just that, she dissappeared into the passageway, leaving me to stare at the portrait of the fat lady again. Not important, eh? That's a very strange way to introduce oneself...

* * *

Thanks for reading! Now, please provide some feedback and review and this! Anything would be good, except flames saying how disgusting it is because it is femmeslash. I will laugh at the screen if I see any of those! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: HP or characters do not belong to me...

_Untitled  
_By: FiresOfDeath  
Co-author: Stalker88

* * *

_First Person, Fleur's POV_

Morning rose, and I was awakened by the blinding light that shone down on me. I lazily sat in an upright position, yawned and stretched beforegoing through her usual morning rituals (you know, showering, brushing teeth, and etc). After all that was done, I traveled across the Hogwart's ground to my destination of the Great Hall. I entered, finding that not much people were up at this hour of the day and proceeded to sit at one of the four tables. I piled food onto my plate and began to eat slowly. All the while, thoughts of my savior the previous night occupied my mind. Really, why wouldn't she want to tell me her name? I heard the creaking of two large doors and watched as three people emerged into the Great Hall. However, only one of them caught my eye, my savior from last night. She was accompanied by two other boys, one on each side. One was a redheaded boy with numerous freckles on his face and the other was a raven-haired boy who I've heard about. I think I recall him to be Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

The trio who just entered took seats on the table near mines, so I was able to hear what they were saying if I tried hard enough. I watched as Harry filled his plate with some breakfast and slowly began to eat, then turned my attention over to the redheaded boy and watched as he was stuffing his face with food. I wonder… who was is her boyfriend?

"Ron, calm down. You're going to choke yourself" warned Harry, causing most of the attention to shift towards them. The redheaded boy slowed down his pace a bit, but nonetheless continued onto his previous activity.

"Mione, it's not the time for reading, it's the time for eating. Besides, we still have class later"

"May I remind you though Harry, class is not until noon? There is plenty of time for me to eat so I'll go eat later, till then I'm going to be in the library. See you later." she said as she started to get up.

So… what was her name again? Damn… I couldn't catch it the first time.

"Ok then, bye Her—"

And just when I was about to find out what her name was, someone had to approach me. Just my luck.

"You know, you're wasting you time looking at Potter over there. His looks doesn't even compare to mine, so why don't you just quit playing so hard to get and go out with me?" I lifted up my face to see who in Merlin's name it was and it just happened to be that blond lecher, Draco Malfoy. A slap ran across his face leaving a red mark on his cheek.

"You truly are a disgusting sight, you know that?" I said before I got up and headed for the doors.

Now at I was in the hallway, I took a second of me time to wonder where to go. Then it suddenly hit me, I could go to the library.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Now, please provide some feedback and review and this! Anything would be good, except flames saying how disgusting it is because it is femmeslash. I will laugh at the screen if I see any of those! 


	3. Chapter 3

**_HacKed_** By stalker88! Err... kinda )

**Disclaimer**: HP and characters do not belong to FiresOfDeath or me.

Fleur's POV, first person

* * *

I made my way to the library after some time (admittedly, with some difficulty in finding the place). As I passed by the two doors and walked onto the room filled with tomes, I glanced around for a place to sit. It was then that I spotted my brunette savior from last night sitting in one of tables on the far left corner of the room. I strode over towards her, placed a hand on the back of a chair that was directly across from where she sat, and waited for her to look up from her reading. Seeing how I received no response from her for a little while, I fake coughed for her attention. 

"Good morning" she greeted.

All of a sudden, I was at a lost for words. I didn't understand why, but I completely forgot what I was to say in response.

"Good morning" I replied, copying her due to my blank mind.

She stared at me expectantly. That's where the problem lies. She is expecting me to let her know why I am standing in front of her and I haven't an answer for her. I racked my brain for something to ask her until yesterday's events replayed inside my mind.

"I'm sorry. I don't know if you remember me b—" I started, until she cut me off.

"I remember. The girl from last night…"

"Yes, well. My name is Fleur. Fleur Delacour."

"Hmm… Fleur, huh? Means flower, doesn't it?"

"Ah, oui" I replied, quite surprised that she knew the translation of my name.

She smiled, "It suits you."

I could feel the tug on my lips as they curved upwards at the compliment. Or at least, what I took as a compliment. "Is that a compliment?"

"Well, that's for you to decide" she replied.

Two can play at this game, I decided. "Well, may I inquire as to the reason you felt my name suits me?"

"You may…"

"And my answer?"

"Which one?"

I was slightly confused as to what she meant. Oh, she was good at this game. I will admit that much. "The honest one."

She was silent for a moment, presumably slightly taken aback by my response. Her eyes told me that I gave a good response; one that she had not intended.

"Brilliant response. I'll have to use that one myself one day. As for your answer, a pretty name to suit a pretty lady."

"Well then, I think I just received a compliment," I returned.

She smiled, "I think you did."

She glanced at the clock behind me and her smile quickly subsided. She silently cursed under her breath and quickly packed her belongings in to her backpack. She rushed to her feet, and as she did so, she apologized to me about having to run to class.

"Wait— I still didn't get your…" Before I could finish my sentence, her back was turned, and she was already passing by the two doors that separated library from hallway. "… name." The last word barely whispered as I watched her disappear completely from my sight.

I sighed to myself. How could I let this happen twice? I had practically a whole conversation with her and I still couldn't get her name. And if I was not mistaken, a slightly flirtatious conversation, but still… no name. I can feel disappointment etched onto my facial features as I sighed and walked out onto the hallway myself. I had class to attend as well, and from the looks of it, the day will feel slightly longer than it should. All because of a brunette whose name I failed to acquire.


End file.
